


谋杀柠檬糖

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 萨博 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 3





	谋杀柠檬糖

原著线，萨博单人，一篇结束。  
————————  
萨博

下雨了。更要命的是我现在没带伞，披着头发奔走在街头。

圣达菲西岛*的天气真叫人捉摸不透，出门时还太阳高照，走了段路后便有雨点落在肩头。水滴未愈演愈大，像花洒喷头被水垢堵了四分之一，出水量极其不均匀，浇湿我的发鬓却不至于让我狼狈。春季的雨似乎就是这样，没有过于轰耳的雷鸣，没有重量地拍打在后背，没有被台风助长的脾气，比起夏季的来说，少了很多尖锐。要是我没决定参加友人的婚礼，那我此刻定能窝在床上，拉着窗帘听雨敲在窗沿，或许手边还有一本书、一杯咖啡、一袋蜂蜜味薯片什么的，也不会因为拒绝了接送的马车，若个流浪者般困于红砖桥洞下躲雨。

匆匆忙忙赶到小教堂，推开门恰好踩在神父示意起立的节骨眼上。我冲回头瞧的人们点头示意抱歉，转而就近闪至最后一排，借着前方女士的鹅黄羽毛帽，阻拦旁人略带责怪的视线。刘海的卷儿被雨水压塌了半个度，胸花在方才奔跑时掉了几株花穗，香芋紫的纱裙下摆湿了水，化成裙边的渐变花朵，但都不打紧，总归我没错过开场。

神父翘起标志性的微笑念诵致辞，穹顶彩窗的十字架影子降临在他的白色祭衣上，“亲爱的朋友们，我们在上帝面前相聚一堂，见证这位先生和这位女士的神圣婚姻，这是上帝自创世纪起留下的宝贵财富，在这个纯洁无暇的时刻*... ...”

“你迟到了。”身侧人突然凑近低语，吓得我差点惊呼出声，打断庄严的时刻。

“我知道。”嘟囔完，我眯起眼打量这半个月没见的熟人。他今日褪去了黑风衣和蓝衬衫，换上一套亚麻色的西服，衬得发色的金如油画里调和出的色调，活脱是那种会被框进巴洛克相框中的贵族青年。

“任务稍微延迟了一点，我一下船就赶来教堂，还以为你已经到了哩。”

努努嘴，我把注意力集中大厅前宣誓的男女主角，不怎么想搭理，可显然某人硬要和我搭话，“裙子湿了。”

“我知道。”

“怎么不带伞？”

“我不知道会下雨。”

见他张嘴还欲找话题，我利落地飞了一记刀眼，制止他比脑袋还灵活得的舌。这回人倒是识相，耷拉着眉毛做了个委屈的表情，从内兜掏出蓝纹手帕，递来让我擦擦发间的水。原本并不想接过，若上课开小差的学生推搡一番，结果幅度太大，引来斜对角老太太的狠瞪，我只好羞赧地低下头，一把抽出他掌中的手帕，在他发射到眼角的笑容里整理仪容。

新郎新娘都是革命军里的同伴，与我和萨博关系不错，家乡同在离革命军总部最近的这座岛屿，有共同话题又分在同一小组，看着他们牵着手走上教堂中央，我真不觉惊讶。好似裸眼观看了一场3D的爱情电影，办公桌上的留言便签条萌发了累到电话虫瘫痪的对话，孕育了满脸通红的告白，点燃了约会时试探、缩回、又伸出的手指，滋养了频率递增的接吻，而后是内心由原来大度地放任对方满世界乱跑，到后来小心眼地将他愈扯愈近、愈圈愈紧，甚至要用无名指上那一圈儿银色赤道来将人固定在地球，别某天蹦哒到其他星星上。

别人家的爱情总是齁嗓子的焦糖苹果，而我和萨博的故事则如一颗柠檬糖，融化了一年中包裹着等待的酸楚，方能尝到相见的葡萄糖分子。一月是扬帆的船只、沉默的港口，六月是折皱的信纸、枯萎的笔，十二月是熄灭的月光和被雪埋没的思念。“你在哪儿呢？”、“你在做什么呢？”、“你在想什么呢？”对着电话虫重复的话语甜蜜又磨人，一不小心就变成喝干的空香槟，变成夏日里最后的玫瑰*。如同三月份限定的樱桃，赏味日期都被外出任务规定好了截点，惹得我患得患失，逼迫着我想，要是视线永远落在手边摸得到又够得着的距离上，那就好了。

连这次参加婚礼说好是一起来，他却又临时被任务支走了。

“抱歉啦，到时直接在岛上和你汇合。”

他双手合十，虔诚得若个信徒，眼睛弯起的弧度一如是令我妥协的弧度。我点头道好，但只有自己明白，这对话像二脚插头对上三孔插座那样惹人不适。

因此我开起了一场单方面的、不痛不痒的冷战。

想到这儿时，我直愣愣地发呆，也忘记随众人为拥吻的新人献上掌声，直到萨博忽然拿肩膀碰碰我，探究的目光跟工军铲一样，想刨开我平静表情下的暗涌。我缓过神来，毫不犹豫，附赠了个白眼。 

宴会在他们的公馆举行，方桌延伸得似望不见头的铁轨，宾客如蚁，谈笑纷纭。话题若笨重的火车轮，旋转着碾来，照旧为老三样：家事、工事、轶事。蓝马甲的中年妇女穿絮絮叨叨说着收到了远方侄女的来信，她身旁的女士机械地嘬着起泡酒，显然在竭力保持礼貌倾听；戴眼镜的男子以手遮唇，和捋胡子的老先生侧耳交流着，许是讨论下次任务是否有第三方干扰的风险；黑礼裙的姑娘“哗”地摇开蕾丝扇，转着眼睛听同伴说哪家的小姐搭上了哪家的少爷，猩红的耳坠伴着笑前后晃动，那大概是她自负与傲慢的具象。

他人的话语是酒吧里一块钱一首歌的点唱机，宣传的前奏骚扰耳蜗，可无法点亮我投入硬币、播放完整一曲的欲望。于是我埋头吃下一碟鸭胸肉沙拉，又招招手唤来侍者，续上一盘黑醋洋葱小羊腿作为主菜。不巧，锯下的一口肉裹太多酱汁，塞进嘴酸得我将脸缩成风干的橘皮，惹来萨博一声嗤笑，贴心为我要了份糖分超标的榛果巧克力球。

我这才察觉他一直侧着头盯着我。

从我去够巧克力球时手腕突起的骨节，追逐到执着点心蹭上可可粉末的的指尖，从食入甜点微启的唇，附着至吞咽时上下蠕动的喉。他的视线大约被安了永动机，加了粘合剂，生根在我身上。不冒失，不轻佻，不无礼，那是一种包涵热情的炙热记录，所有意图涌至两口澄澈的井里，即使音节如鲠在喉，我也看的明白。故此我不自觉地摸了摸耳背，莫名心慌，继而拿高跟鞋在他小腿上留下个鞋印。萨博吃痛咧咧嘴，没叫出声。

餐食过后定少不得舞会。黑胶唱片在唱针下旋转，播放出华尔兹舞曲，人们起身，割裂成同一空间下的不同种群，叽叽喳喳个不停，每张面具都戴得久到快要覆盖最初的骨相，又在不经意间伴着动作轻浮脱离，露出野兽般的面貌。

只有一个人不一样，萨博不一样。他是英俊的、扎眼的、绅士的、古雅的、缜密的、略冲动的、粘人的、孩子气的、表里一致的，有着每一本爱情名著中男主角的那种特质，却又和他们都不相同，让人看到火想到他，看到龙纹想到他，看到简报想到他，最后看到一只钢笔、一束粉色蔷薇竟也想到他。我得承认，不论初见还是现在，仅一眼他就令我心生欢喜。

此时，这束使我止步不前的光，踩在小提琴的弦音上，款款向我走来。

“这只舞可以和我跳吗？”

他的表情就如交响乐里的单簧管，雀跃、突出在旋律里，臂弯衣物堆叠起的褶皱也像海浪拍打在沙滩留下的痕迹。我很难不伸出手，很难由着除他以外的人，领着我蹁跹。

开场行礼，握着指尖前进半米，退后半米，以他为圆心转圈交换位置，反复前三步，回到原位，与斜对角交换舞伴，跳八个拍，合掌三下，站定，在他面前回旋，再回旋，化为蝴蝶、漩涡、星球般回旋。

吊灯。侍者。香槟杯。留声机。大理石板。高跟鞋。颤动的发丝。反光的项链。不停歇的舞步。紧张的唇。喷在后脊椎上的鼻息。再收近就点燃的空气。欲言又止的眼。快要扣住的手。搭在腰后的手。若即若离的手。不愿松开又被队伍打断的手。

一曲毕，躁动不安的脉搏使我想去窗前探探清风，却被他拽住，细致地帮我挑起耳畔飘落的发丝，神色认真得不像话，郑重得和早前对新娘发誓执子之手、与子偕老的新郎一样，眨巴着眼睛仿佛要给我一个承诺，或者要不顾我的薄脸皮，当众做些惊人的举措。

但他没有，也可能是他忍住了。他永远是我玩21点停止拿牌后要猜的暗牌。

聚会结束，得体地寒暄完，望着人行道上泡了水软得像地毯的泥泞，我思考着该如何走回酒店又不使污泥玷染羊皮鞋。谁想还没踏出一步，就被萨博托着腰推进马车里。门框险些与额头相拥，气哼哼地想训几句，可唇瓣刚一分开，就被一个无懈可击的浅笑挡回。没办法，我认输。

咔哒咔哒，马车踏出民谣节奏驶向港口，我抿着嘴，还赌气不说话。趁着转弯，萨博故意挤向我这一方，还抬手揽在我肩头，美名其曰，“雨天有很多水坑，马车太颠簸，你倚着我点儿，这样不容易磕碰。”

瞧了瞧窗外这段平平坦坦的大马路，我叹了口气，顺势靠在这骗子的颈窝，温吞吞挑起眉，等着他冒出第二句俏皮话。

眼睑相接的瞬间，他把嘴撞到我嘴上。

这一吻如万吨重的铅锤，一起一落，粉碎了我自导自演的小情绪，轻松谋杀了柠檬糖酸涩的外壳，溏出甜度百分百的浆液。

所以我也放任自己吻了回去。

局促的四方车厢内，时间蓦然不前进，向后折返，把我们都拨回到十几岁，那般青涩又用力地传达心境，就差再圈着嘴，冲窗外的人群像宣誓主权一样，高喊一句震耳发聩的告白。手指是兵团，游行在肩颈与后背，鼻尖是大陆板块，受距离挤压略略变形，唇则是风和帆，相触，分离，再贴合，直至要窒息了才推开，才停止，才不知所措。

萨博佯装镇静地整整西装，说，你的调令下来了，我们在一组了，下回出任务可以一起了，去哪儿都能一起了。

他顿了顿，又以人耳能接收到的极低分贝咕哝，我在外头时，就不用总担心你留在本部被其他人拐跑了。

偏着脑袋考虑了会，我点点头，决定卸下架子，不再强忍着笑。

[终]

*这岛是我听歌时瞎编的。  
*出自《EMMA.》台词，婚礼致辞我编不来。  
*出自歌《Tis the Last Rose of Summer》。  
*灵感&部分情节借鉴于2020版《EMMA.》。


End file.
